


Natsuri smut: the sequel

by nocorrelation



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Gay Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocorrelation/pseuds/nocorrelation
Summary: Smut. But Natsuki tops this time. Isn't that great.





	Natsuri smut: the sequel

**Author's Note:**

> this...this is so bad.

It was cold.

 

It wasn't  _very_ cold, considering it was in the middle of summer and the sun was blazing considerably hot. It wasn't because she just read a chillingly good horror book. It wasn't also because the air-conditioner in her room was blasting wind into her face.

 

It might be- well, it might be because her clothes were off. And that she was only in her underwear.

 

Yuri shivered. 

 

Natsuki stopped, her eyes startlingly close to hers, and Yuri had to suppress the urge to caress her face. She shifted uncomfortably on the bed, a slow blush starting to colour her face.

 

"Is there a problem?" Natsuki asked, her breath warm on Yuri's lips.

 

"N-no," Yuri replied, averting her eyes. "Just cold, that's all..."

 

And obviously Natsuki responded to this with a snarky "Oh, so it's not hot enough for you, huh?" And proceeded to then bite her in the neck.

 

"A-ah!" Yuri yelped, surprised. 

 

Yuri decided it was best to stay mostly silent, save of the whimpers that echoed in the room whenever Natsuki marked her skin. For a small girl with a petite frame, Natsuki sure was strong. Her hands pinned Yuri's arms against the bed, which while Yuri would admit to herself that it was a little hot, it was also  _extremely_ torturous to not be able to run her hands over Natsuki's back.

 

Natsuki kissed her- or  _bit_ her, in the moment it was kind of hard to tell which was which- all over her arms, her scars, her neck, her shoulders- literally any skin that was exposed to the air, you could be sure that Natsuki had touched her lips there at least once or twice. (excluding her feet and knees, obviously.) 

 

This had continued for about three minutes or so- before Yuri timidly asked if it was okay to touch her. Natsuki, of course, in response, turned and bit her in the collarbone,  _hard._

 

Those were going to leave marks. 

 

But then Yuri used the doe-eyed look on her again, and  _gosh,_ who could ever resist those sparkling eyes? Natsuki sighed, relenting, and released her grip on the girl's arms.

 

Yuri began roaming her palms onto Natsuki's shoulder blades, to which the latter did not mind at all but would rather not say it out loud. Natsuki carried on with planting kisses on her stomach before finally unhooking her bra and throwing it to the side of the room with wild abandon. 

 

Yuri wasn't going to specify what happened to her right after this, but one could say that Natsuki's mouth changed its course straight away. Yuri arched into her touch, her hands crawling to the back of Natsuki's head.

 

After a while, Natsuki started working her way downwards, palms trailing down Yuri's sides -another shiver, which earned her another bite in the neck- and glanced at the only piece of fabric left on Yuri's body. Natsuki wasted zero time pulling off her underwear, and  _oh god_ her eyes were still on her hungrily. Yuri's face flushed horrendously, and she promptly pressed the back of her hand to her mouth. 

 

"What?" Natsuki questioned, squinting at Yuri. "Are you embarrassed again?"

 

"No!" Yuri said way too suddenly. "I-I mean, yes. I- this is my first time..."

 

"Are you  _sure?_ " Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Judging from 'my first time' I always thought you were experienced at least in some way, you know."

 

Yuri felt a grin grace her mouth. "So you  _are_ admitting that I did a good job."

 

"N-not at all!" Natsuki stumbled over her words, flustered. "Whatever. Are we doing this or not?"

 

Yuri bit back a smile. "Go ahead."

 

Natsuki nodded, her fingers playing at the edge of her underwear before taking it off. Yuri shivered again, before glancing at Natsuki cautiously, anxiously anticipating whatever was about to come. 

 

"What's the problem this time?" Natsuki quipped, her voice full of its usual sarcasm. "Wait, don't tell me. You're scared that I'll bite you because you shivered?"

 

"Maybe." Yuri admitted.

 

"Hmph. I'm not that bad, you know."

 

Yuri felt the corner of her lips tugging upwards. "Sure thing. Remember that time you berated Sayori and Monika for arranging your manga-"

 

"-It was reasonable for me to be angry-"

 

"-and Sayori gave you the look and you ended up apologizing- and I quote: "I'm such a shitty-"

 

"-do you want to talk forever? If you do, go ahead. We can stop this right now."

 

Yuri pouted. "That's unfair."

 

"Don't give me that look."

 

Natsuki sighed and rubbed her forehead. "So, uh...ready?"

 

"Ready," Yuri confirmed, but she was lying- just a little bit. Her insides were bursting with butterflies if she was telling the truth.

 

Natsuki let her thumb brush against the nub protruding from Yuri's entrance, and it was  _at this moment_ Yuri completely lost herself. And her sanity. Small whimpers and moans rolled off her tongue as Natsuki's hands worked their magic, pinching, rubbing, teasing- and  _oh dear god_ that felt  _amazing._

 

All this time Yuri's hands were tugging on Natsuki's hair, sometimes particularly hard when Natsuki rubbed her the right spot. 

 

"Ah-" Yuri inhaled sharply through her teeth, hissing more and more as Natsuki quickened her pace until her fingers entered her entrance without any warning.

 

" _Ah!_ " Yuri gasped, her hips suddenly jerking upwards, Natsuki's thumb _still_ pressing against that bundle of nerves as Yuri kept twitching and started to hold on to the bedsheets for support and  _god_ Natsuki was still touching her. Strings of curses- along with Natsuki's name- were raising in volume as Natsuki heightened her speed.

 

Breaths hitching, Yuri snapped her hips upwards with more and more strokes and Natsuki's fingers dug in deeper and deeper and finally Yuri grasped loosely at Natsuki's hair, wrapping her legs around the latter's waist and she  _came._

 

 

 "H-hngh!" Yuri cried out shakily, much softly than Natsuki when she came. Natsuki pulled away her fingers way too fast, focusing on her clit instead, trying to make Yuri's release stretch out as long as possible.

 

Yuri panted heavily, her hips still convulsing, and finally, with a shuddering breath, she let her back hit the sheets.

 

"Good?" Natsuki asked.

 

"You asked way too many questions today."

 

"I did not! I was just making sure."

 

"It was great," Yuri replied, pulling a blanket over her and Natsuki and hugged her from behind, burying her face into her shoulder. The blanket was honestly not needed, since Yuri wasn't that cold anymore, but still. Cuddling was best under a blanket.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"Hugging you."

 

"That's disgusting. You're covered in sweat."

 

"But you love me."

 

Natsuki couldn't object to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Im going to chug holy water and beg for forgiveness in front of god to atone for my sins


End file.
